


Sex Withheld

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt, Shaw will withhold sex if Root doesn't give her back her guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Withheld

You know Shaw was very prideful and all that Root used her guns after she was gone but she really would appreciate it if Root gave her back those guns. Those were her favorite guns, she liked those guns. But getting them back from Root was almost more trouble than they were worth. Especially with her dangling them over her head like this, what was she two?

Shaw growled at another failed attempt at grabbing the gun dangling over her head, “Root give me my fucking gun!”

With a grin plastered across her face Root just cocked her head, “Or what?”

Shaw really didn’t want to have to take things this far but Root left her no other choice, “Or else no sex for a week!”

Root frowned and just handed the gun to Shaw, “Geez, Sameen, you didn’t have to get so serious I was only messing with you.”

Before Root could turn to walk away Shaw cleared her throat stopping Root in her tracks, “And the other one,” Shaw pointed to the gun sticking out of Root’s back pocket.

Sighing in defeat Root just handed over the other gun and turned to walk away mumbling to herself, “Maybe next time I’ll withhold sex from you for being so mean, Sameen.”

Shaw just grinned, “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that.”


End file.
